Boys' Night Out
Meta Timing: Somewhere between "Sparklers" and "No One Older" Setting: bar in a Sydney suburb well separated from Jackson's neighbourhood Text Jackson ducks into the pub and out of the rain, scans the room for— "Jones! You made it!" calls Dan, forcing his way between tables. "Wouldn't miss it," grins Jackson, running a hand through his damp hair. "We were afraid the new girlfriend had you tied up somewhere. We're in the back corner." Jackson covers a blush with, "Away from the respectable folks." "Don't. We. Know it. C'mon." "Lemme grab a—" "No worries, mate. One of the barkeeps's dropping by regular to keep us topped up. She's 'bout due." Jackson flashes thumbs up— "Awe/'some'." —weaves through the crowd at Dan's heels. "Welcome to my home away from home!" proclaims Toby as Dan and Jackson finally shove their way into sight. "Cozy," says Jackson. Toby beams. "I love this place, been coming here since uni." "Seriously? I was your /'roommate'," pouts Brayden, "and you never mentioned it." "He didn't want you to embarrass him in front of family." Jackson snorts, settles into an empty chair. "Shut /'up', Dan." "Both of you, shut up," orders Toby. "You ready for the twenty-one-k next week, Jack?" "As I'm gonna be." "This's gonna feel like a /'sprint' for you without the swim, ay?" Jackson shrugs. "Don't know /'how' you two don't /'die' running like that." "Can we talk about something /'other' than exercise?" "You're just jealous of our toned, muscular—" "I'm just as—" Toby hops to his feet, waving wildly. "Cam! Over here!" ""Wait your turn!"" "My mate's dyin' of thirst!" ""Tell 'em to stand outside with their mouth open!"" "Charming," snarks Brayden. "Aww, you /'love' her. Cutest barkeep in Sydney." "Your taste in datemates /'sucks', Toby." "You're just pissed because /'your' datemate fucked off to Perth." "He 'fucked off' because his /'entire' /'family' died last winter, you asshole!" Nervous, shifty silence descends. Jackson turns a condensation ring into a spiral galaxy with a fingertip. "What do you make of these giant robots they're building?" offers Toby. "I'm trying to figure out if it's a giant joke." "Yea. Giant robots?" snorts Dan. "Who's brilliant idea was /'that'?" "Mate, it's a totally /'brilliant' idea!" "The first one worked a treat," points out Jackson. Brayden declares, "/'Definitely' worked better than nukes." "/'Definitely.'" "And have you seen the news about the pilots?" "The crème de la crème of the world's militaries." "Believe the hype and you'd think they have Samus Aran and Master Chief lined up." "Psssh. That's PR. They're just people." "They'd better not be. Those things are gonna be, like, ninety meters tall." "More like eighty-five." "Quit being pedantic." "You working on the inevitable action figures, Jack?" "I /'wish'," Jackson huffs. "Company's designing a line of Jaeger chibis on spec, though." "And by 'company' you mean 'you', ay?" Jackson preens. "In between contracted stuff." "Did someone mention Jaegers?" chirps a voice behind Jackson's shoulder. He twists around and finds himself nearly eye-to-eye with a beaming Polynesian sort with a spectacular number of piercings in their ears. "Cameryn!" greets Toby. "This's my old friend, Jack Jones." "Pleased," says Cameryn. "Same," replies Jackson. "What can I sell you?" ""'ey, Sunshine! I need a drink and your smile!"" shouts someone from the vicinity of the bar. "Keep your pants on, Walker!" Cameryn hollers over their shoulder. ""Only because it's you asking!"" "Flattery won't pay your tab!" Cameryn turns back to Jackson. "Sorry about that. He's a regular /'and' a friend." "No problem. I'll, uh, have whatever Dan's having." Cameryn scrunches her nose. "Umm ...." "Dan's taste in alcohol is cr—" "/'Oi!'" "Oh, riiiiiiiight," says Jackson. Smiles at Cameryn. "What do you recommend?" "I'd go with the draft lager. Distributor screwed up and gave us the good stuff instead of the usual dishwater for the same price. Enjoy it while it lasts." "Sold," grins Jackson. Cameryn beams. "Coming right up!" Vanishes into the crowd. "And another pretty young thing falls victim to the infamous Jones charm," proclaims Toby. Jackson rubs his neck. "Was just being polite." "How's it going with your next ex, Jack?" needles Brayden. "She's /'not'—" "She's not /'gonna' be an ex; this's /'The' /'One', I know, I know," Brayden finishes. "How many girls has he said that about now?" "Lessee, there was Lily—" "Nama—" "Lei—" Jackson glowers. "—Ashley—" "—Linnea—" "—Marlee—" Covers his face with his hands. "—Willow." "—Nerida." "—and, last but not least, Mari." Drops his head to the table. "So what's this one's name?" "Charlie," mumbles Jackson. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Jackson Category:Dan Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Toby Category:Brayden Category:Jackson is an athlete Category:Jackson has a social life Category:Cameryn Category:Cameryn (description) Category:Scissure (mention) Category:Jackson is a nerd Category:Jaegers (mention) Category:Brawler Yukon (mention) Category:Rangers (mention) Category:Metroid (reference) Category:Halo (reference) Category:PPDC manipulating public opinion Category:Jackson's job Category:Food Category:Jamie Category:Lily (mention) Category:Nama (mention) Category:Lei (mention) Category:Ashley (mention) Category:Linnea (mention) Category:Marlee (mention) Category:Willow (mention) Category:Nerida (mention) Category:Mari (mention)